


Long Time, No See

by MelonBiskitQueen



Series: BatCat [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman - All Media Types, Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, POV Alternating, We're talking a lot of flashbacks, like most of the story is just flashbacks, will be adding/removing tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/MelonBiskitQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timeline - 2 years after the events of Injustice: Gods Among Us & The Return Of Grayson</p><p>Summary - Bruce Wayne has lived a normal-ish life rebuilding Gotham and Metropolis. That is until an unusual parcel arrives at Wayne Manor with the instructions that 'Only Bruce Wayne may open it'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Package Arrives

Bruce sat up in his study, relaxing, after a long day of sending and answering emails. It'd been two whole years since Superman's defeat and Dick's return. During this time Bruce had been using the money, left to him by Lex, to rebuild both Gotham and Metropolis.

 He did not need to look at a clock to know it was nearly sunset, however tonight Bruce was not putting on his cape and mask. No, tonight it was Dick's turn to patrol. To make sure no one was disturbing the peace.

 Normally he'd been outraged about taking the night off, but after 5 years of fighting and never sleeping properly Bruce was more than happy to rest.

 It was six in the morning when Dick finally got back to the manor. It had been a very quiet night. Like every other night had been after he'd gotten back. He hadn't bothered going back to Blüdhaven. He hadn't seen the point and he had a feeling that Bruce might want him to hang around. Even if it was for a little bit.

 He was halfway up the staircase when the doorbell went.

"Dick, would you mind getting that for me?" yelled Bruce.

 "Yeah, 'course I will!" He replied.

  _'Figures he'd be up already. Does that man ever rest?'_ Dick thought. He began to head back down the stairs. He'd been so close to bed, yet so far!

 As he walked down the hallway he passed one of the pictures of him, Barbara, Jason and Tim. Bruce had removed all the pictures that had Damian in them. Dick knew why and didn't blame him. He'd have done the same.

 He stopped for a moment and looked at it. He was aware that Barbara had left for Star City to assist the new Red Arrow. He smiled at that thought. It was good that Barb was able to do the one thing she loved so much again.

 When it came to Tim and Jason. Well, not even Bruce knew where they were. They had heard things from time to time but nothing solid, yet anyway. Wherever they were he hoped they were doing well.

 When he opened the front door no one was there. At first Dick believed that someone was either playing a prank or he'd taken too long so they'd left. He was about to close the door when he spotted it. A large brown box sat right in front of him. After closer examination he found a note on it that said: Only Bruce Wayne may open this box. He shrugged and picked it up.

 He grunted with effort. The box seemed to be a lot heavier now that he was carrying it up the stairs. Once he reached the first floor's landing Dick set the box down and took a moment to catch his breath.

  _'Only a couple more flights. Hopefully'_ he thought. The layout of Wayne Manor had changed to what he was used to. Bruce had, had to rebuild it after Clark had destroyed the place.

 It felt like it had taken forever but he finally reached Bruce's study.

 "Who was it and what did they want?" Bruce asked the second Dick entered the room.

 "It was more of a something than a someone." he replied as he set the box on one of the spare chairs. Bruce looked up from his computer and over to the box.

 "Who sent it?"

 "No idea. The only thing written on it is that only you are allowed to open it."

 "Alright, I'll take a look later."

 "Yeah, sure. 'Thank you Dick for bringing that super heavy box up three flights of stairs.' No problem Bruce! Happy to help." Muttered Dick as he left the room.

 Bruce shook his head at Dick's comment. He knew that Dick knew he could hear him. No matter how quietly he muttered it. He looked back over at the box, then to his work. He'd open it later.


	2. The Box's Contents

The box sat there for weeks on end. Both Bruce and Dick had all but forgotten about it.

 Since there had been no crime whatsoever Bruce and Dick now only patrolled once a month. Bruce still monitored the police radios and met up with Harley once a week. Just in case anything did pop up.

 Bruce came across the box again when he was moving his study around. He had tripped over it as he was pulling his desk out.

 He looked at it questionably. It was the note that confused him the most. He couldn't think of anyone who'd send him anything of the sort! Let alone what could be inside.

 Bruce decided the best way to find out what was inside was to open it. After a couple of moments of rummaging about he was unable to find either a pen knife or a pair of scissors.

 He was about to call out to Dick until he remembered that Dick had gone out to meet with J'onn. Something about forming a new Justice League.

_I guess I'll have to take my search to the kitchen then._

 Bruce exited his study and began to make his way down the stairs.

 Once he reached the kitchen he took a look around.

  _Now, where are the knives kept?_

After looking through all of the drawers and most of the cupboards he finally found them. Once he got back to his study he immediately opened to box.

 Within the box were... books. At least twenty-five to thirty books. He picked one of them up and opened it. From first look it began apparent to him. These weren't books but journals!

 He scanned the first page for a name. He had to do a double take when he saw it. He couldn't believe his eyes! These journals belonged to the one and only Selina Kyle!

 Bruce sat there for a moment. Why one Earth would she send him, of all people, her journals? Especially after everything that had been said and done.   

He decided the best way to find out why she'd sent them was to read it. That must've been what she had in mind, right? Why else would she send them?

 He flipped it to the next page. On this page was a letter; addressed to him. It said:

 

_Dear Bruce,_

_If you are reading this then you must've received my journals. Good._

_You may be wondering why I sent them to you. Well, the answer is simple really. In order for me to let go of the past and finally move on with my life I must let go of you. And in order to do that I must get rid of these journals._

_Written within them is everything that has happened to me these past two years. You might decide that they're not worth reading. You may decide to get rid of them. Turn them into fire kindling. Or you might just be curious enough to read at least one or two. It matters not to me._

_Just know that moving on from you is the hardest thing I've ever had to do._

_Selina_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I didn't expect to have this chapter up so soon! Would've thought it take longer, guess not! Anyway, sorry if you find this chapter a little short and crappy I promise the next one will be longer and better!


	3. Past Memories

"Moving on from you is the hardest thing I've ever had to do, Selina." Dick finished reading the letter aloud. He then turned and looked at Bruce. "Selina? Didn't you tell her you never wanted to talk to her again?"

 "I didn't say those exact words, but yes it was implied." Bruce responded.

 Dick handed the journal back. "So what are you going to do?"

 Bruce ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "For once, I don't know." It was hard to admit however it was true. He had no idea where to start. Unless...

 Finding out where the box came from would be easy enough. Knowing Selina she would've gotten somebody else to deliver it.

  _They might know where she is._ Bruce thought. It was a long shot but it was the only idea he had. That and one other.

 "Well if you need any help you know where to find me." Dick announced, breaking Bruce out of his thoughts, as he began to exit the room.

 "Actually." Bruce began.

 "And here we go. Yes?" Dick turned around and waited for Bruce to inform him on the idea he'd just come up with.

 "I need you to go talk to Harley. See if she knows anything."

 "If she doesn't?" Dick had a feeling he already knew the answer to that question.

 "Hmmmm, she and Ivy were roommates for a bit. It's worth a try to see if she knows anything, as well."

 "Right, so I get to talk to a psychotic clown and a crazy plant lady. Well if I'm not back soon you can safely assume I'm dead. Again..." Dick was beginning to regret he'd said that for the look he received from Bruce was a look of disapproval. "Sorry. Anyway, what will you be doing while I'm talking to them?"

 "I'll see if I can't find out who sent the box and if the journals have anything on Selina's whereabouts."

 "Alright. I'll see you later." Dick said as he left the study.  

 Bruce then turned his attention to the journals. He was going to have to carry them down to the cave. It'd be easier for him to trace where they came from as well as reading them. That and his study was still in the middle of being moved around.

 It had taken Dick sometime to wrap his head around the fact that Bruce had teamed up with Harley. He hadn't thought an alliance with her and her clown posse would've been possible! Then again nobody believed Clark would go evil, but there you have it.

 He was pulled out of his thoughts when he passed a sign telling him he was only three miles from the Asylum. As he got closer Dick began to think about what had gone down last time he was here.

 

**Beginning of Flashback**

 

_It had been four days since Dick had defeated Damian. During this period he'd kept on questioning how Damian had gotten his hands on the fear ring in the first place. Had he defeated a member of the Fear Corps and taken it? Or had Sinestro given him the ring because he showed promise?  Whatever the reason Dick refused to let it fall in the wrong hands again. Once he got back to_ _Gotham_ _, and Damian was in a cell, he was going to contact the Green Lanterns and let them deal with it._

_Speaking of_ _Gotham_ _, the 'Welcome to_ _Gotham_ _!' sign came into view. Boy was it good to be home._

_Instead of heading straight for the Manor Dick decided to go to Arkham._

_"But first a little detour."_

_Dick pulled up outside the Monarch Theatre and waited. An hour passed and he began to get worried. He didn't want, or need, Damian to wake up before they reached the Asylum yet his contact was taking forever!_

_As he sat there he looked over at the abandoned Theatre. He knew the story of what had happened here. Hell everyone in_ _Gotham_ _had. This was the place where Bruce Wayne had died, but Batman had been born. That's what Bruce had always told him and the other Robins._

_He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock at his window. Out of habit he reached for this escrima sticks, then he recognized the person. He dropped the sticks and rolled down the window._

_"What took you so long?"_

_"I'm sorry. Just leaving_ _Wayne_ _Tower_ _without_ _Wayne_ _getting suspicious was difficult."_

_"Understandable. Did you bring it?"_

_"Of course." the contact said as he passed the package over. "Will that be all?"_

_"For now. Thank you."_

_"Anytime." his contact finally noticed Damian in the back seat. "What do you plan to do with him?"_

_"That's for me to know and the rest of_ _Gotham_ _to find out later." And with that Dick closed the window and sped off to Arkham._

**End of Flashback**

 

Dick pulled up outside of the Arkham's main gate and took off his helmet. He scanned the watchtowers located just outside of Intensive Treatment for any sign of Harley's clown posse. Nothing.

 He hopped off his motorcycle and approached the gate. He was about to open it when he noticed the giant padlock.  The sight of it made him chuckle a little.

 "No guards and a lonely padlock on an old rusted gate? Yeah, you've really beefed up security Quinn.

 

**Beginning of Flashback**

 

_He had to wait till sundown before attempting to infiltrate Harley's stronghold. He wouldn't have her alerting Bruce to his presence._

_Damian had woken up, but thanks to the sedative his contact had brought, it wasn't long before Damian was unconscious again._

_Dick looked at his watch. 45 minutes till sundown. He grabbed the package and opened it. He then removed the suit that was inside. He took a second to look at it. This suit was new, but it looked exactly like the one he'd worn before his untimely death._

_His death. It was still so surreal to say that. He, Richard John 'Dick' Grayson, had actually died. He had left this Earth only to be pulled right back into the thick of things._

_'At least me and Jason finally have another thing in common.'_

_As he made a few final adjustments to the suit it was finally dark. He opened the passenger door of his car and picked up the map he had. This was the current map of Arkham. Upon observing it the layout of the place had remained the same. Except most of Ivy's plants had been chopped down._

_On his version of the map it showed him the exact locations of the watchtowers in each sector._

_Two were located outside of Intensive Treatment. Two more sat right next to the Botanical Gardens, just in view of the Manor. The final one was located near the Medical Facility._

_Each tower would have enough room for at least two snipers. Possibly three._

_'_ _So if Harley has done her job correctly, which is most likely she hasn't, then there should be at least six snipers.'_

_There were also the balconies. Intensive Treatment had enough room for at least three more; as did the balcony connected to the Manor. There might be one more attached to Maximum Security however he wasn't sure about this. If there was then that could add three more onto the current number he had. Fifteen possible snipers._

_Dick needed to clear them all out if his plan was to work. He was going to have to do the entire thing stealthily. This time there wasn't going to be any of the usual comments and such. All he needed now was to find which part of the Asylum Harley was located in._

_She might've chosen Intensive Treatment since the place was literally a maze if you didn't know where you were going. Maximum Security was a possibility a lot of areas where you could fire up the gates to stop an intruder from pursing you or locking them out. Not to mention the main cell area literally had an electric floor. However one area seemed to make the most sense. Arkham Manor. It was the biggest place on the island. Plenty of room for her, the hyenas and her thugs._

_His thought process was broken when he heard something, or someone, walk by. With the chance that it might be a lone thug Dick went after the sound. When he saw who it was a smile spread across his face. It would appear luck was on his side tonight._

 

  **End of Flashback**

 

 Dick walked through the passage that led to the section of the island where both Arkham Manor and the Botanical Gardens were located. He reached the end of the passage and waited for the door to open. The doors were suffering from rust so he'd have to wait awhile.

 As he waited he heard movement behind him. He looked around however he couldn't see anything. He turned his attention back to the door and began to listen out for whatever was behind him.

 Once the door opened he was blinded by the sun for a minute. As his eyes adjusted he saw a figure in front of him and heard a familiar voice.

 "Batter up, bird boy!" He then felt something hit his head and everything went black.


	4. Lucy Knight

Bruce had spent the last hour and a half searching for Selina's old contacts. So far all of those he'd managed to locate were either dead, retired or lived on the other side of the world. 

Every now and then he'd glance over at the journals. He hadn't bothered going through them yet. He wasn't entirely sure if he was ready to find out what they said. He was still baffled as to why she'd sent them to him in the first place. Surely there were plenty of other people she was closer with than him?

Bruce wheeled over to them and picked up the journal on top of the pile. He turned it over in his hands. Out of all of them this was the only one that appeared to be new. The pages were still white, the spine showed no evidence of being opened and closed on a regular basis and it still had that new book smell. 

He was about to open it when the Batcomputer began beeping. Immediately he dropped the journal back in the box and went back to the computer to see what it had found.

The Batcomputer had located one of Selina's old fences. A Lucy Knight. Best of all, she was currently in Gotham! 

_Alright Lucy. Where are you staying?_

_An apartment building in the Narrows? What if I was to pay you a little visit?_

Bruce stood up and made his way to the display case, where he kept his suit.

There was no point in waiting for sundown. Most buildings in the Narrows had very poor lighting so getting into her apartment without being spotted would be easy.

When he arrived at Lucy's apartment she wasn't home. This gave him a chance to do some detective work.

The apartment was small. Usually that meant not a lot of hiding places, but when you're up against someone who specializes in buying and selling stolen goods, everywhere is a hiding place.

Bruce started his search at the most cliche starting place ever. The desk.

The two drawers had nothing, apart from a few pens and pencils. The top of the desk had nothing except for a few scratches. To anyone else these scratches would be meaningless however they told him that a laptop had sat there once.

He knew the chances of the laptop still being in the apartment were slim, but if it was than it could quite possibly contain all the information that he needed.

He began looking for it in the most obvious places.

Under the sofa. On top of the fridge. In the dresser. Under the bed. The list of possible hiding places went on and on and on.

He was about to open the wardrobe when his gauntlet began beeping.

Before he'd left the cave Bruce had set the Batcomputer to continuously scan for Lucy and if she was in a two block radius of the apartment it would alert him. This gave him a chance to find the perfect hiding spot. 

Lucy entered her apartment and instantly could tell that something was wrong.

"I knew you'd stop by, Batman. Or do you go by Bruce Wayne these days?" She turned to face him. Had he really thought he could sneak up on her? "I know why you're here."

"If so then you know I won't leave till I get what I came for." he calmly replied.

Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Why are things never simple with you capes and masks?" She walked straight past him and entered the kitchen. "Can I interest you in a drink or...?" She briefly glanced at him. His face, as always, remained emotionless. "I'll take that as a no." 

"I know you're one of Selina's old fences." 

"And?" she opened one cupboard and pulled out a glass then opened another cupboard and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels. "Are you sure I can't get you anything?" She said as she poured herself a drink.

"Why did she have you deliver that box?" 2

"How the hell am I suppose to know?" She asked as she walked past him, again, and took a seat on the sofa. "She asked me to deliver it and that's exactly what I did. No questions asked." 

"I know there's something you're not telling me, Lucy. It's just a matter of time till I find out exactly what it is." 

"Do you really think I care!? This is between you and her, it has nothing to do with me! So go on. Leave!" Bruce could tell by the way she raised her voice that he was beginning to irritate her. He wasn't going to get what he wanted this way. 

Lucy waited for a couple of minutes before she looked behind her. As expected, he had left. She placed her drink on the coffee table, got up and headed straight for her bedroom. 

When she entered the room it was obvious he'd been searching through it for something and she knew exactly what he was looking for. The question was, had he found it?

She ran over to her wardrobe and opened it. Lucy than reached into the back and pulled out a laptop. He hadn't found it! 

"Ah thank God you're still here!" 

Since Bruce wasn't one to give up he returned to the apartment later that night. When he reentered the apartment he found the place empty!

_Dammit! She was the only lead I..._

Then he saw it. Sitting on the desk was the laptop! 

He approached the desk and stuck on the lid of the laptop was a note. It read.

_I hope you find what you're looking for,_

_L.K._

 


	5. Dead End

When Dick woke up he found himself in a room he didn't recognise. It was also very dark so that didn't help.

"Come on Harley! It was two years ago! I'm sorry, okay?" He waited for a response, but got nothing. He sighed. Luckily he planned for this.

Harley had him tied to a chair and had removed his utility belt as well as his escrima sticks. Obviously to make sure he didn't try anything "funny". Clearly she hadn't learnt anything from their previous encounters. Flimsy rope, a dark room and no gadgets weren't going to stop Dick from getting the info he needed. 

Dick's new suit had a built in precision laser attached to his gauntlets. Cutting the ropes was like a knife slicing through warm butter.

Once he was free he turned on his suit's night vision. Now that he could see Dick knew exactly which room he was in. The warden's old office. 

The office had been cleared out apart from the big desk, a couple of chairs and a few paintings. 

_Where on Earth are the...oh! There they are!_ He shook his head at his stupidity. How had he NOT seen the big double doors!? 

As Dick approached them he heard voices.

"So what do you think the boss'll do to him?" 

"What? Nightwing? Nothing! As long as he's working with the Bat pretty boy's safe!"

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

He was about to give these two henchmen the worst scare of their lives when he heard Harley's voice. 

"Ya said he was awake?" 

"Yes ma'am!" they replied at the same time. 

"Good! You two keep watch while I teach bird boy what happens when ya mess with Harleen Quinzel!" 

 

Harley burst into the room and turned on the lights. She wasn't shocked to find the ropes in a pile, on the floor, and no Nightwing to be seen.

_Hmmm. Well my boys are still conscious so he must still be in the room! Where are ya hiding?_

She shut the doors behind her and yelled."

"Alright bird boy! It's just you and me now. Why don't you come out and we can talk!" 

 

From the vantage point he was perched on he watched as Harley walked towards the desk, sat in the chair positioned behind it and placed her feet on the desk. Dick doubted that all she wanted to do was "talk". 

He scanned the room. Leaving wasn't an option. Bruce needed to know if she knew anything about Selina and he most definitely wouldn't get another chance like this. The only thing was how was he to interrogate her without her henchmen bursting in? 

That was when it caught his eye, a golden glint. The glint appeared to belong to an old curtain pole. It appeared to be long enough to place across the doors. Carefully Dick made his way across the room. Getting from vantage point to vantage point was a little difficult without his grapple gun.

 

Harley was, very slowly, becoming bored. She knew he was still here and she knew he was probably getting ready to make his move. 

Did she want to just talk? No! Of course not! After what he'd done to her and her gang he was lucky he was still breathing.

She sighed. Maybe if she left the room he'd show himself. It was worth a try. She swung her legs off of the desk and as she stood up the lights went off briefly. When they switched back on she saw what looked like a curtain pole in front of the doors. 

He was trying to trap her in this room with the barricade on her side? He truly was stupid. 

Harley strode over to it and was about to remove it when she heard his voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." 

She spun around and there he was. Leaning on the desk with his usual cocky smile. "Batnight!" 

"Nightwing." 

 

**Beginning of Flashback**

 

_"I want you to direct your men to stand in front of Arkham Manor. Oh and if you tell them I'm here I'll make you regret it." He didn't like threatening her like this, hell he didn't like threatening anybody like this, but it was the only way he was going to get all of Harley's men in the same area for a quick and easy take down._

_"I'll get ya for this bird boy." Harley replied._

_"Sure you will."_

_As Harley raised the radio to her mouth Dick placed a hand on her arm, stopping her for a brief moment._

_"Remember, one wrong move..."_

_"And ya make me regret it. I heard ya the first time." Harley said as she rolled her eyes. "Boys I want all of you positioned outside Arkham Manor, I have an announcement. Any questions and I'll feed ya to Bud and Lou."_

_"Yes boss." came several voices of the radio, one after the other._

_Harley spun round to look at Dick. "Let me guess, now you're gonna knock me out, tie me up and beat up my boys?"_

_"You are so right."_

_Once Harley was unconscious and tied up Dick carefully scanned the area outside of Intensive Treatment. As planned all the henchmen had moved out._

_As he approached the building, with his guard up, he realised what he had done. He'd just put 15 possible snipers all in the same area. Automatically he face palmed._

_'Dammit Dick! Well, what's done is done now, just gotta hope most of them have discarded their rifles.'_

_He shook his head and continued on his way to Arkham Manor._

**End of Flashback**

 

Dick dove out of the way as Harley attempted to hit him with her baseball bat. He quickly spun round to face her.

"I only want to talk Harley!" 

"Like hell you do!" She said as she swung her bat at him again. "Oh and by the way it's Harleen, NOT HARLEY!" 

He ducked as she swung for his head. As she got ready to take another swing Dick grabbed her arms to stop her and looked her in the eyes. "Listen, the only reason I'm here is because Batman needs some information from you." 

"For real?" Harley sounded genuinely surprised. 

"Yes. I wouldn't be here otherwise." 

She sighed. "Fine, but I'd better not see you here again after I answer your questions." Harley let Dick take the bat and as he threw it to one side, out of her reach, she sat back in the chair and placed her feet up on the desk again. "What did ya want to know?" 

_Finally I'm getting somewhere_

"Have you had any contact with Catwoman?" 

"What, Selina? No, why?" 

"Long story, and I'd rather not get into it right now. Do you have any idea where she could be?" 

Harley shook her head. "Nope haven't talked to her since she joined the Regime. Sorry, but I can't help ya." 

"Alright last two questions. Do you know where Ivy is and where on Earth is my equipment?"

"First of all, Red has no idea where Selina could be. I should know since I get to see her every night and morning. Second of all, your equipment is in the water. Oops."

Dick sighed. He was annoyed at the fact he was going back to the Cave empty handed and that he now needed to talk to Luke about replacement gear. "Thanks for the help."

"I'll radio my men to let you out." 

Dick nodded. After she'd radioed her men and he'd removed the curtain pole from the doors Harley called after him.

"She's not in any trouble is she?" 

He turned and looked back at her. "I honestly have no idea." 

"Well if I can be of any use get B-man to contact me, okay?" 

"Got it!" 

 

**Beginning of Flashback**

 

_Dick had most definitely been lucky, most of the snipers had indeed discarded their rifles. That included the snipers positioned on the balcony of the Manor, which was strange to him unless they'd never been positioned up there to begin with._

_He'd also lucked out with the snipers positioned on the watchtowers that sat right next to the Botanical Gardens. There were only two. Taking them out was easy._

_Once they were unconscious Dick began to count the men crowded in front of the Manor._

_'One, two, three, four... okay about twenty men. No big deal I've fought bigger groups than this before. Plus, from the looks of it, none of them have guns so taking them out should be a walk in the park.'_

_And that's exactly what it was. They'd been so surprised by the attack that by the time they'd reacted Dick had already taken ten of them out. He looked at those who were left._

_"So, are the rest of you gonna run or...?"_

_"Quick! Get him!"_

_He rolled his eyes. "You always have to put up a fight, don't you?"_

_After they too were knocked out Dick proceeded into the Manor. It took him a total of twenty minutes to search the entire place to make sure it was empty. Once that was done he went back for Damian and his car._

_"God, man. How much do you weigh?" Dick spoke aloud as he dragged Damian's unconscious body to the main hall._   _"I remember when I could pick you up with one arm. Literally." After saying that he stopped for minute. He and Damian had shared so many good times together that it was still hard for Dick to think of him as a criminal. As a killer._

_Once they'd reached the hall Dick propped Damian up against the statue that sat in the middle of the staircases. Before he stood he looked at him for a second._

_"What happened Damian?"  he knew he wouldn't get an answer, but he felt it still needed to be said aloud. He sighed and stood. Now it was time to set up the signal transmitter._

_He set it to a frequency that the batcomputer would be able to pick up. Dick had no idea how Bruce would react to him being alive. Would it be similar to how he reacted upon finding Jason alive or would it be totally different? You could never tell with him, especially when it came to this sort of stuff._

_Dick knew that Bruce would also question how he was alive._

_"God, how the hell am I going to explain that?" he said to no one. "Hey Bruce! I know last time you saw me I was dead and stuff, but Nyssa al Ghul decided to bring me back so I could kill Damian! I refused though so she locked me up! Then, and you're not going to believe this, one of her assassins unchained me and lead me to the exit. I have no idea what happened to her, but hey! I'm alive again and surely that's all that matters right?"_

_Dick chuckled. First he'd taken out someone he once called brother, then he threatened Harley, now he was talking to himself! Life clearly couldn't get any better. He sighed._

_'Right. Enough talking to myself, time to find a vantage point before Bruce arrives.'_

_After waiting for an hour he finally heard the heavy stomping of Bruce's boots. Honestly, how he managed to sneak up on people was beyond him. As Bruce entered the hall, Dick watched as his eyes fell on Damian. He then watched as Bruce approached him, yelling his name. The second he saw him kneel and begin to check for a pulse Dick knew it was time to reveal himself. So he jumped from his vantage point, landing on the ground very softly and spoke._

_"Don't worry, he's still alive. You know how I roll."_

_Dick watched as Bruce slowly rose to his feet. He noticed how Bruce hesitated to turn around, was he worried he was dreaming?_

_"Dick?" he noticed how his voice broke and the shock in his eyes told Dick everything he needed to know. It was time for him to make a move and he knew exactly how he was going to do it._

_He began to laugh as he approached Bruce. "The one and only!" he yelled. He stopped walking once he was stood right in front of Bruce and extended his hand for Bruce to shake. Instead he found himself pulled into a hug. Automatically he hugged back. "Yeah, I missed you too."_

_Bruce was the one to end the embrace. Once again his face was stern and serious like. "How?" was the one word that left his mouth. Boy had Dick hoped that they would have this conversation later._


	6. A Cat's Vendetta

Bruce groaned. Lucy had removed everything from the laptop except the stuff that mentioned Selina. So far all he'd found were some transactions paying Selina for various things. Necklaces, statues, diamonds, antiques, ect. Most of these transactions had taken place over a decade ago as well so they were no actual help. 

He'd also found several encrypted files that he was having the batcomputer decrypt. With any luck they'd contain information on either her or the box. 

While he was waiting for the computer to finish up Bruce had begun to read some of the entries from the journal he'd picked up earlier. The first entry was dated a couple years ago, a few days after the regime had been defeated. 

_June 14th_

_I screwed it didn't I? My last chance at being truly happy. Had I stayed with the Insurgency, had I stayed by his side, maybe he'd still be able to look me in the eyes._

_He's arrested everyone who was part of the regime, except me. Why he hasn't I may never know, but hopefully that means there is a chance that he'll forgive me one day?_

_I'm not going back to my life of crime instead I'm going to try and do my part to keep the streets clear. Time to be part of the solution, not the problem._

Bruce read that line over and over again. How had he been so blind? During the course of time before Dick returned he'd noticed a drop in crime, but he'd never had thought it would be Selina's doing. It wasn't too much of a stretch to say that he was a tiny bit in shock. 

He re-read the second paragraph. He could never say it out loud, but of course there was a reason he didn't go after her. He still had feelings for her. Even now he still felt everything he'd felt when they'd first met. 

Was there a chance he would forgive her, even after she had turned her back on him and joined the Regime? Of course there was. It wasn't as if she'd done the unthinkable and killed someone. 

Bruce glanced up to the computer screen. It was barley a quarter way through the decryption. He had more than enough time to continue reading the journal. When he found her he was going to have to ask her what had prompted her to write the journals in the first place. 

_July 4th_

_It hasn't even been 6 months since Superman's defeat and already 90% of Gotham's Villains, who went into hiding, are already attempting to take Gotham back. The Bat can have Penguin, Riddler and whoever else dares to show up. However Ronan Sionis is mine!_

* * *

_**Gotham, 2 Years Ago (Selina's POV)** _

_Selina looked out across Gotham from the rooftop she was currently standing on. With Superman's defeat all of the rogues who'd gone underground and into hiding were slowly coming back. She knew not a lot of them feared The Big Bad Bat anymore since everyone knew who was underneath the cowl._

_She didn't care for Cobblepot or Nigma. She didn't even care for Harvey Dent anymore and that was saying something. Instead her sights were set on Roman Sionis A.K.A Black Mask._

_Normally Selina didn't care for mob bosses like Sionis. Sure she'd steal from them every now and then, but that was more sport than anything. Her sudden interest in Sionis was a personal one._

_During her time in the Regime, and in the Insurgency before that, Selina hadn't been able to keep up with her friends. They were either running scared or hiding while she had little to no free time. Slowly, but surely she'd lost contact with a lot of them. Then the Regime came to an end and Selina found herself reaching out to everyone of them only to learn that one of her closes friends, Holly Robinson, had become a shooting victim due to a turf war Sionis had had with a small time mobster (who had turned up dead as well)._

_The turf war had taken place in Star City, ever since the Green Arrow's death the bad parts of that city were getting worse. It was the perfect place for any mobster who'd left Gotham. However Sionis had now moved back to Gotham to reclaim his steel mill. Why he was hell bent on keeping that place, no one really knew._

_Angry would be an incorrect word to use with how Selina was feeling. She was  beyond livid. Right now she didn't care for justice. No, right now she only cared for revenge._

_Selina pulled down her goggles and leapt from the roof she was standing on. As she fell she unhooked her whip from her belt and hooked it around the nearest vantage point. As she swung through the air Selina briefly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. God how she had missed this._

* * *

**Batcave, Present Day (Bruce's POV)**

As Bruce turned to the next page he heard the sound of the entrance to the cave opening and the sound of a motorcycle's engine. He didn't bother looking up as he already knew who was coming in. Dick had finally returned home. 

Once he heard the sound of Dick's boots on the metal platform Bruce called out to him. "What did you find out from Harley and Ivy?" 

"Really? No 'Jeez! You were gone for quite sometime. Everything okay?'" Dick replied sarcastically.

Bruce looked up at him and sighed. Before he could talk Dick spoke again. 

"Not playing along? Alright, fine!" Dick walked up to the batcomputer's platform, grabbed a chair, moved it so it was in front of Bruce and sat down before continuing. "After Harley, I mean after Harleen managed to knock me out and we had a little fight I found out neither she or Ivy know anything about Selina's whereabouts." 

"And how would she know what Ivy knows?" Bruce asked.

"I'm guessing that since the Regime's defeat she and Ivy have been spending a lot of time together." Dick declared before standing up again. "Well I've told you what I found out. Now I'm off to get out of this suit, have a shower and go to bed." 

Bruce nodded as Dick left. Dick had hit a dead end and the computer wasn't even half way through the decryption yet. He looked at the journal in his hands.

_'Well I might as well continue with it. Not like I've got anything else to do'_

* * *

_**Gotham, 2 Years Ago (Selina's POV)** _

_Nearly every building that was within four blocks of the steel mill had a sniper positioned on it. Clearly Sionis wasn't taking the risk that someone might try and take it from him again. Selina shook her head. She'd broken into banks with more security than this. If anything this was going to be a walk in the park.  Selina was already a block away._

_Selina quickly scaled one of the buildings that sat next to the mill. This building, like all the others that were in front, behind, or next to the mill had no snipers. From here she turned on her goggles thief vision and was able to see if there was anyone in the shipping yard._ _Fortunately there wasn't anyone._

_'Must think his snipers are enough. Typical.'_

_Even with that thought Selina was still cautious as she jumped down into the yard, approached the door and slipped into the building._

_She had expected to see a helluva lot of henchmen surrounding the delivery floor however there was no one to be seen. That didn't make Selina drop her guard if anything it made her put it up even more._

_Selina stuck to the shadows and made sure to make no noise as she moved._

_'Why have a stupid amount of snipers outside yet no henchmen inside? Surely you can't be **this** cocky Ronan'_

_Selina made her way deeper into the mill. The place was covered in dust as if no one had disturbed it in years, until she came along. Maybe she'd arrived here way too early? She frowned. Maybe she should go back home and return tomorrow. Selina was about to turn back the way she came when she heard voices coming from a part of the mill she had yet to explore._

_'Perhaps that's him. Or at least some of his men'_

_She immediately made her way to where the voices were coming from. As Selina got closer she spotted a vent. Since this vent was positioned right next to the door that lead into the next room she decided that, that was where it must lead._

_As she got closer Selina heard Sionis' unmistakable voice, muffled by his mask._

_"Finally! My mill is mine once more! And to think that Bruce 'Batman' Wayne was going to tear it down and turn it into apartment buildings for "reformed criminals"! What a pretentious fuck! " Sionis yelled, his voice echoing through the mill. "Oh! And that Robinson girl getting caught up in the likes of that pathetic excuse of a mobster! Got what she deserved!"_

_"Umm, mister Black Mask, sir." said one of his thugs._

_"What?"_

_"Surely that means Catwoman is going to be after us, right?" the thug muttered fearfully._

_"Right. Of course she is. Well we'll deal with that when it comes to it!" Sionis replied cheerfully._

_Selina could feel her blood begin to boil. She didn't really care what Holly was doing with a mobster, well at least not right now. Right now Selina was content with making Sionis pay. With his blood if need be. Switching her thief vision back on she began to count the amount of thugs hanging round with him._

_'One, two... five. Five thugs? Is that all? Well this ought to be a piece of cake.'_

_The vent system Selina was in lead under some grates, above those grates was one of the five thugs. Without knowing it he'd placed himself in the perfect position for a quick and easy takedown._

_Selina burst from the vent and performed the takedown. She then spun round and faced Sionis._

_"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in!" Sionis chimed._

_As Selina unhooked her whip from her belt it made a cracking sound that echoed through out the room they were standing in. "You'll be lucky to walk away from this alive, Sionis."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God was this chapter long over due! Sorry about that, had a bit of a creative block with this fic that I am, hopefully, done with! Thanks for being patient I appreciate it <3


	7. Long Time, No See

*beep* *beep* *beep*

Bruce looked up to see that the Batcomputer was finally finished with it's decryption. He grabbed an empty case file and placed it within the journal as a bookmark. He set it on his desk and began to go through the files he now had access to. 

* * *

**2 Hours Later**

 

Bruce had gone through over four hundred files and was about to drag himself into the Manor and rest when he saw it. This file was unlike all the others, which had mostly been word documents or email drafts. This one was a picture, a screenshot from a phone to be more specific. Bruce opened it.

The screenshot was of one of the many map apps that existed. It showed a map of the United Kingdom and the GPS marker on it was on London. As it was too far zoomed out Bruce was unable to tell which part of London. Keeping the image open in one window he opened another window and continued his search to see if he couldn't find image that was more zoomed in. 

As Bruce scrolled through the list of files he thought back to his conversation with Lucy. The way she'd sounded insulted as if she would know where Selina would be. The anger in her grey eyes as he hinted at her lying to him. Clearly she was a brilliant actor, but what still wasn't clear was why she'd left the laptop. Why help when she had shown that she wasn't interested in helping at all? 

These questions had first entered his mind when he had found the laptop and note. Right now he had no answer from them, but he suspected the more he looked through this laptop the more likely he was to find the answers he wanted. 

It was half an hour later when he found the next GPS picture. 

This one was a lot more zoomed in than the last one and it showed the GPS marker to be in one of the posher areas of London, where the houses were bigger and nicer. 

_'Selina always was a go big or go home person.'_

"Computer, start a search for anything containing information of a 'Selina Kyle' in West London."

"Starting search for Selina Kyle in West London. Search may take up to eight hours."

Bruce turned his attention to the journal. He had gone over twenty-four hours without sleep and was beginning to feel the effects of it, he wasn't as young as he had been a couple of decades ago and over the last couple of years he'd finally gotten used to not staying awake for over twenty-four hours.

Bruce got up from his chair and walked towards his suit's display case. Once his suit was off and he was in his nightwear he made his way to the Manor. Bruce had decided that he could always read the rest once he'd found out where she was and was on his jet to her location. 

* * *

Dick woke up around 10:00am. He was surprised he'd woken up so late as he was usually woken up by Bruce attempting to cook his own breakfast. That man couldn't cook to save his life so Dick was usually left to finish what Bruce had started. Since he hadn't been woken by the usual sounds of Bruce cursing and the sound of culinary equipment hitting the floor Dick began to wonder if he was still in the Cave. 

Dick decided instead of looking for Bruce he would stick to his morning routine and if he didn't come across him during it then he would look for him. 

When Dick reached the kitchen he noticed a note stuck the refrigerator.

_Out on a business trip, will return soon_

Dick took the note off the refrigerator and read it a couple more times. He found it strange that Bruce would leave a note. Usually he upped and vanished without so much as leaving a note to say he'd left. So why do it now? Had Bruce found something Dick had missed? 

Come to think of it he had seen an unfamiliar laptop plugged into the batcomputer as well as a percentage bar on the screen of the batcomputer. Bruce must've been trying to gain access to it, but why? 

All thoughts of having breakfast left Dick's mind and he headed straight for the Cave's entrance. He hated it when he was kept out of the loop like this. Why ask for his help then not bother to let him know when new information appeared? Then again Dick should've expected this. Bruce had a thing for not keeping people in the loop. How Lex, before his untimely death, had put up with him for five years Dick would never know.

Once he reached the platform that housed the batcomputer he immediately spotted the laptop. Dick grabbed one of the two chairs that sat behind the desk and moved the laptop in front of him. 

When he opened it he was met with the picture of a map and a GPS marker. After quickly taking noticed that the marker was in West London Dick came to a realization. Bruce had found Selina. 

* * *

So he would not alert Selina to his arrival, in London, Bruce had chosen to take his private jet rather than the batwing. The jet was more subtle and Selina, no doubt, would be expecting him to arrive in the batwing. This way he would catch her off guard and she wouldn't have time to think up an escape plan. 

The thought had crossed Bruce's mind that maybe Selina had already thought up multiple escape plans in case he found her. If she had done then bringing the batsuit hadn't been the worst idea he'd ever had. 

Since Bruce knew that the flight from Gotham to London was a long one he had planned ahead and grabbed the journal he'd been reading the previous night. He took it from his briefcase and continued from where he'd left it.

* * *

 **Gotham, 2 Years Ago (Selina's POV)**  

 

_Sionis' unconscious thugs littered the mill's floors, leaving Sionis alone to face the Cat. He was unarmed and pretty sure she'd broken his left ankle._

_Selina approached him slowly, whip dragging on the floor behind her. Sionis was trying to crawl away from her while begging her for mercy._

_"Come on! I didn't know you were friends with the Robinson girl! I never would've killed her had I known!"_

_Selina shook her head and repeated what he had said shortly before she'd interrupted_  "... _Oh! And that Robinson girl getting caught up in the likes of that pathetic excuse of a mobster! Got what she deserved!"_

_"Did I say that? I honestly don't remem...AHHH!" Sionis screamed as Selina pulled him back towards her with her whip._

_Once he was close enough Selina turned him onto his back, grabbed his face with her free hand (making sure the claws attached to her gauntlet dug in) and hissed through her teeth. "I don't believe you."_

_As she moved away Selina tore his mask off and scratched half his face causing Sionis' to yell out in pain._

_Once Selina had unwrapped her whip from his ankle she hooked it onto her belt, stepped over Sionis' and made her to way to where he'd dropped his gun. She picked it up and slowly turned to face him._

_Sionis had watched her walk over, rather than crawling away. He'd been hoping she was done with him and was getting ready to leave, but once he saw the gun in her hand is dawned upon him what she planned to do._

_"Oh God! Please! I promise you, I really didn't mean to shoot the girl! She was just in the way that's all!!" he yelled in an attempt to make her reconsider ending him right then and there._

_Selina ignored his cries and purposely walked towards him. She placed the gun against his forehead and cocked it. Her finger rested on the trigger, ready to do to him what he'd done to Holly. She had expected him to pull away, but instead he spoke._

_"Go on. Do it."_

_"Really? Well if that's what you want your last words to be..."_

_Selina was about to pull the trigger when she heard the sounds of sirens approaching the mill, fast. She looked towards the door that lead into the area she and Sionis were currently in. If she pulled the trigger there was no doubt in her mind they would hear it. Selina would never have enough time to escape as she had a feeling that Bruce was probably accompanying the police._

_She made her split second decision and dropped the gun. She then jumped up onto the metal beams above them and swung herself out the open window._

* * *

**Bruce Wayne's Private Jet, Present Day (Bruce's POV)**

 

_Would I have pulled the trigger had Bruce and the police not arrived? I honestly don't know. In the moment my mind had been set on pulling that trigger, but thinking back on it it's almost as if the sound of those sirens brought me out of a trance._

_Now, if I was given the option, I don't think I will pull the trigger. Sometimes it's a bad idea to take matters into your own hands._

Bruce remembered that night quite clearly. The only reason he and the police had been attracted towards the steel mill was because of the number of snipers that were occupying nearby rooftops. Bruce had become concerned that a turf war was getting ready to break out so he'd decided to end it before it began. Upon his arrival never had he imagined he would've found Roman Sionis and his gang in the state he did. 

Originally he hadn't planned to go to the mill. Bruce knew that Gotham's PD would be able to deal with Sionis as he wasn't considered as dangerous as any of the other Gotham Rogues they'd dealt with through the years. The only reason he had gone to the mill was because Jim had contacted him and told him that he "...needed to see this." 

Bruce had of coursed obliged and was shocked to his core when he saw what they'd found. Sionis had shot himself. Back then no one knew why. There had been no reason for him to do so. Now Bruce knew. Sionis had done it so Selina wouldn't go back and finish what she'd started. Sionis had taken matters into his own hands. 

Till today he had no idea what would've caused Sionis to do it. Bruce now knew and wasn't sure how to feel about it. Here he was, halfway to London, searching for someone who he had done wrong in the past and wanted to make it right. Wanted to confess everything to and now he knew that she would've killed someone if the GCPD hadn't arrived when they did. 

He put the journal down in the seat next him and ran his hands through his hair. Bruce had no idea how to feel towards this new information. 

Of course he still loved her, nothing would ever change that. He knew that now. However the concept that Selina could've killed someone, that she wanted to kill someone, he couldn't wrap his head around it. 

Selina had told Bruce multiple times that she would never kill. That all she cared for was "...breaking a few hearts." God had she done that more than once. Bruce took a deep breath. 

_'I'll talk to her about it once I find her.'_

Bruce was about to pick up the journal and read the rest of the entry when his phone buzzed. It was a fairly angry text from Dick. 

_'So you found out where she was and kept me out of the loop, again! Why do you even ask me to help when you already know you're going to keep me out of the loop?'_

_'I left the laptop in the Cave for you to find. Didn't I?'_

_'Really. You left a laptop and you think that clears your name for lying again?'_  

_'Dick, I kept you out of the loop as this is between me and Selina. It's personal and I need it to stay that way.'_

_'Alright, I get it. By the way if I'm not in Gotham when you get back, I'll be in Star City helping Barbara.'_

_'Understood.'_

* * *

"Keep the change." Bruce said to the taxi driver as he hoped out of the car. 

Bruce was now standing at the beginning of the street Selina supposedly lived in. The houses here were old, Victorian era Bruce was guessing by the style. These houses were also at the edge of West London so it was quieter than it would've been had they been built further in. The air was fairly clear as well. 

As he walked down the street to where she should be living Bruce thought to the end of the entry in that journal. 

* * *

**Gotham, 2 Years Ago (Selina's POV)**

 

_Selina had started packing every item of clothing she had into multiple suitcases. She couldn't stay in Gotham. Not while Sionis was still there at least._

_On her way back to her apartment Selina had thought about it. Would she have regretted pulling that trigger had the cops not arrived? Of course. Killing was not in her nature yet, somehow, she had let the rage of losing her friend to Sionis take over._

_Many would've caused it a moment of weakness. Not Selina. She had lost control and she knew it. How long till she ended slipping up and killing a thug she was interrogating? She couldn't risk that and so leaving Gotham seemed to be the only way to prevent that. In short Selina no longer trusted herself._

_She already knew where she was going. There was a house in London that her family had owned for quite sometime. It had been sitting out there, unused, for a long time that in the past Selina had considered selling it to make some more money. She was glad that she hadn't done so._

_As Selina made her way back to her wardrobe she spotted her box of old journals. She had started to write them the second Superman killed the clown and took over the world with his Regime. Since most of her friends left Gotham to stay out of  Superman's way (they had been fearful with Selina's involvement with Batman and them knowing her would lead him to interrogate them) they were her only way to get her thoughts out. Talking to her cats had helped as well._

_She already knew what she wanted to do with them. Selina pulled her phone out and dialed the first number that came to her. While she waited for them to answer she searched around for an empty journal. One that she could  write down what had happened that night and where she was headed._

_"Hello?" Selina briefly stopped searching the second she heard her voice._

_"Lucy? It's me, Selina."_

_"Selina? It's been ages! So, what do you want me to take off your hands now?"_

_""It's not that I need you to take something off my hands, well I do sort of, but I need you to deliver it to someone rather than sell it on to someone."_

_"Ummm, okay? What is it that you need me to deliver?"_

_"It's a box, full of books. Journals to be precise." At this point Selina had resumed her look for an empty on and was holding the phone to her ear using her shoulder._

_"Journals?  And who do you want them delivered to?"_

_"Bruce Wayne."_

_"The Big Bad Bat himself eh? Is there a reason why you want them to go to him specifically?"_

_"Yeah, but I'd rather keep that to myself."_

_"Understood. I'll swing by in the morning. Before I go when did you want them delivered?"_

_"Whenever you see fit to deliver them."_

_"Got it! So see you tomorrow, say 10:00am sharp?"_

_"Sounds good. Thank you, Lucy."_

_"Anytime."_

_After a few more minutes Selina finally found what she was looking for and proceeded to write everything that happened before, during and after she went after Sionis. She wrote this two pages in to the journal. On the front page she wrote her letter to Bruce._

_Once that was finished and she had signed her name on the end Selina stuffed it into the box and tapped the box shut. Using a permanent marker, Selina than wrote a note on the top so that whoever answered the door to the Manor, when it was delivered, would know who it was for._

_The next day, once Lucy had swung by and collected the box, Selina grabbed her suitcases and headed straight for the airport to get on the first plane out of Gotham and to London._

_As the plane flew high above Gotham Selina began to wonder if she'd ever see him again and if she'd made the right decision with leaving without telling him a thing. It wasn't like he would care, was it? Bruce had done nothing, but show signs of having moved on and so it was time for her to do the same._

* * *

**Outer-skirts of West London, Present Day (Bruce's POV)**

 

Bruce made his way up the steps to Selina's door and pressed the doorbell. He stood there, waiting, with his hands in his pockets.

Selina opened the door, not even looking up at him as she was too busy replying to something on her phone. All she said to greet him was. "Yes?" 

"Selina, it's me." 

Selina looked up at him and Bruce could see the shock in her eyes and written across her face. She also dropped her phone at the sight of him. 

"Bruce?" 


	8. The Offer Part One

"You could've told me he would come after me after delivering that damned box, Selina!" Came Lucy's angry voice, over the phone. 

The late afternoon sun had cast half of Selina's kitchen in shadows while it illuminated the other half. She sat at her kitchen counter, the part that was covered in shadows. Selina was smiling. Oh how she enjoyed listening to Lucy's rants from time to time. 

"He was there, in your apartment?" Selina asked.

"No, I just said that so I'd have an excuse to talk to you. YES! He came into my apartment!"  

Selina laughed "Could you be more sarcastic?" 

"No, I don't think so." 

Selina was about to reply when she heard the doorbell ring. "Lucy, I gotta go. Somebody's at my door." 

"Alright, alright. Wait! What if it's him?"

"I'll deal with it the way I always do." Selina replied as she got off her seat and began to make her way through the house.

"What? Leave a box of journals and get your old fence to deliver them to the big bad bat?" 

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Now I really need to go." Selina didn't wait for an answer before she hit the 'end call' button. 

She was nearly at the front door when her phone vibrated. As expected it was a text from Lucy.

_'I can't believe you just hung up on me! Selina Kyle you are literally the worse.'_

Selina began to reply as she opened the door, greeting whoever it was with one word.

"Yes?" 

"Selina, it's me." 

She froze. That voice. She knew that voice, but it couldn't be. Could it? She looked up and her green eyes met his blue ones. The world seemed to slow down. Selina felt her phone leave her hand and heard the sound of it smashing as it hit the ground. 

"Bruce?" Was all so was currently able to say. It had been such a long time since she had last seen him that she was sure she would never see him again. Yet here he was, standing before her. Hands in his pockets, as usual, holding her gaze and waiting. 

Waiting? Was he waiting for her to say something? She had no idea what to say to him! Sure she had imagined this scene in her head numerous times and during those child-like daydreams she always knew what to say. However the words now escaped her. 

"Wha-What are you doing here?" Sure Selina already knew what he was doing there, but she had needed to break the silence as it was becoming unbearable. 

Bruce smiled. "I believe you already know. May I come in?" 

He was giving her complete control over the situation. If she wanted to Selina could tell him he was too late, that she had moved on. She could grab her phone and slam the door shut. End it before it began, but what if she invited him inside?

Bruce had clearly come here with a purpose and knowing him he wouldn't leave her alone until had finished what he had come to do. 

'Selina, you owe it to yourself, as well as him, to see what he wants.' 

They had both said things to each other that had hurt the other one and Selina doubted he would come all this way just to tell her it would never work between them again. 

"Of course you can come inside." As soon as she said that Selina quickly grabbed her phone and walked inside. 

Selina headed straight for the kitchen. Before they talked she was going to need a drink. A glass of water to be precise however, depending on how this conversation was going to go, she had a feeling she might need to indulge in a proper drink later.

Selina placed her phone on the counter and grabbed a glass from the cupboard which she then filled with tap water. As she turned off the tap and took a sip Bruce made his presence known, as he entered the kitchen.

"Nice place you've got here." 

"Thank you , it's been in my family for awhile, but I'm guessing you already knew that huh?" Selina replied as she turned around to face him. 

"Indeed.  I should probably apologize for making you drop your phone?" 

Selina looked over at her phone. Sure the screen was smashed, but she knew it would still work, to a certain extent. She shrugged. "Easily replaced. Now why don't we stop beating around the bush and talk about what you came here to talk about?" 

"Straight to the point?" Bruce nodded. "Alright then." 

Selina placed her glass on the counter before taking a seat. She then looked up at him. "Since you're here you already know my feelings however I don't know yours." 

 

Bruce sighed. He'd never been good at confronting his feelings, let alone talk about them, but this somehow felt different. He wanted to tell her everything. How his feelings for her when they first met were still present. How his feelings had done nothing, but grow for her during the years they'd been apart. 

Bruce wanted to tell her how he regretted everything he had said to her when they had run into each other on Stryker's Island. Back then he was positive that he had screwed everything and now he was being presented with a chance to get her back. Hopefully for good. All Bruce had to do was tell Selina the truth and nothing, but the truth.

"I love you Selina. A lot more now than I have ever done before." 

"What about what you said at Stryker's Island?" 

That question didn't surprise him, Bruce had known it was coming. Since he had known it was coming he had already worked out how to reply. 

"Back then I wasn't thinking clearly. My judgement was clouded due to me focusing on one thing and one thing only. I was focused on..." 

"Ending Superman's reign." Selina cut in. 

"Precisely."

There was silence after that. Both of their minds working overtime, trying to figure out what else to say. 

Bruce had an idea of what he wanted to say, but he knew he had no right to just show up out of nowhere and ask Selina to drop everything and come back to Gotham with him.  If only he knew what she was currently thinking. With that information he would be able to make an informed decision if it was a good idea or not to ask her.

Bruce looked over at her. He was watching her body language perhaps that would give him an idea? 

Selina was still. The only movement she made was to either sip some more of her drink or to tuck a lose strand of hair behind her ear. She was looking away from him now, staring at the glass in her hands, thinking. About what, he did not know. She was unreadable to Bruce now. For all he knew she was busy planning an escape rather than thinking about them, about him. 

_'It's now or never.  If I don't ask her now I may never know.'_

"Selina." Bruce began.

"Yes?" she asked, looking over at him.

"I want you to come back to Gotham with me. I want us to try again." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being super short. I've the case of writer's block (again) and instead of making you guys wait a super long time for an update I thought I'd post this chapter in two parts!


End file.
